Love For Raven
by BeautifulempathRaven
Summary: Love isn't finding someone you can live with. It's about finding someone you can't live without, and being with them forever, and keeping that promise... Major BBRae some RobStar and CyBee. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Love For Raven

By: PinkleaderBlossom

**Chapter One:**

**A/N: Ok, this just randomly popped up in my head. I was taking a shower and then BAM! Idea! Anyway, this is my first time soo cut me some slack! ;)** Also thank you AJSTARLET you are a huge inspiration to me! * sobs * **Anyway, here is chapter one!**

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned the Teen Titans! However, I do not .

Chapter One: Making a fool of yourself

Raven Roth stepped out of the shower. Her luscious purple locks were dripping water from her previous action. She grabbed Starfire's hot pink hairdryer and switched it on. The hot air gently blew of the droplets of water that clung to her hair. Raven sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was having a lot of trouble meditating lately, and it was bugging her. She couldn't even get sleep because she trying to figure out what was going on. Raven switched the hairdryer off and tightened her blue towel. The second she stepped out, someone crashed into her. She rubbed her head painfully. "Oww…" Raven said. "Sorry, heh..." came a familiar voice. Raven's eyes shot open. She recognized that voice. That voice belonged to a certain green changeling who constantly annoyed her by trying to get her to smile.' Of course...' Raven thought. She stood up and looked down at him. "Beastboy" Raven said, "What are you doing?" Beastboy looked at raven and blushed. If only Raven knew how hard, it was to talk to a curvaceous girl who just happened to be in a towel! She was practically **NAKED! **"Uh, wellyou see I didn't know anyonewas in the bathroom, and I really had to pee" Beastboy said nervously. Raven merely blinked at him. "Well, next time you should probably try this new thing that came out. It's called WAITING! It's really fun. You wait until someone leaves the bathroom and THEN you enter!" Raven said in a cheerfully bitter way that dripped with sarcasm. With that said Raven shoved past him and walked to her room. As she walked away, Raven blushed. _'What was I thinking? Talking to Beastboy, the most perverted of all the boys on this team, in my towel! I was practically NAKED!'_ Raven shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened the door to her room.

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N:** I hope those who read it enjoyed! I will try to update during the week, but expect the update day to be Friday. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Love For Raven

By: PinkleaderBlossom

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, BBRae would be in EVERY episode!

**A/N: Okay, I would just like to thank my first three reviewers! Zinnia99, Mystery, and lunar silver. Thank you Zinnia99 especially for giving me a little tip on what to do! I felt so guilty by making you guys wait! Well, I guess I'll shut up now. Here is chapter two! **

Chapter Two: Feelings For Him?

Raven sighed unhappily and walked to her closet. _'Why does Beastboy have to be so annoying?' _Raven thought.

Raven grabbed her normal hero attire and slipped it on. However, it felt like her leotard was tighter than ever today.

'_I'm sure that Beastboy will like it' _an unfamiliar voice cooed.

'**Who is this?' **Raven thought.

'_Oh, Raven! I am shocked! You don't know who I am? _

'**Well, I'm sorry for not knowing who you are… are you one of my emotions?' **

'_Yes Raven, I am an emotion you have neglected for so very long. I almost disappeared! However, when you worried about being half naked in Beastboy's presence, it saved me from fading into nothing!' _

'**Judging by the way you said Beastboy's name, I'm going to guess that you are… Love? **

'_Correct Raven, but I prefer the term Affection. I appeared the day that the team first met. When Cyborg told us that we weren't freaks because everybody else was different too.' _

'_**If you were called "love" then it would seem like **_**I loved everybody in an "I want to marry you" kind of way, right?' **

'_You truly are intelligent Raven. Now, I have something to tell you my dear.'_

'**Can it wait? I really need to try to meditate. Something is bothering me lately.' **

'_That is exactly what I'm talking about. I know what is making your powers act up.' _

'**Ok, what is it?' **

'…'

'…'

'_As one of your emotions, I understand that you have a TERRIBLE temper… I wish to never feel your wrath. I'm afraid that I may feel it if I tell you what is going on in your head.' _

'**You've been talking to Brave. Don't listen to her.'**

'_Raven, you feelings for Beastboy.' _

'**Tell me something I don't know.' **

'_I mean romantically.' _

Raven almost fainted when she heard the three little words that came out of her emotions mouth. She got up, exited her room, and headed towards the Ops room, where the others were.

When the door opened, Raven saw Beastboy and frowned. She did not feel like talking to any one now.

**A/N: That's it for chapter two! I hope this is longer than chapter one. Microsoft Word says that this is six pages long! :) Now, I need to collect some data from y'all! **

**PLEASE VOTE IN YOU REVIEW: **

**Should I send anyone to Nevermore? (Raven's mind) **

**If yes, whom should I send? (The whole team? Beastboy? Raven? Beastboy and Raven?) **

**Please vote in a review, and… REVIEW! Constructive Criticism, praise, and Grammar Nazis welcome!**

**See you next Friday with the next chapter! **

**Love, PinkleaderBlossom **


	3. Chapter 3

Love For Raven

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a surprise chappie! I was a victim of the MoneyPak virus :( Look it up. Anyway, my school gave all the students some computers, so I'M WRITING ON IT ;) ! ANYWAY…. You guys voted for send BB to Nevermore, so… he'll go! Anyway… here's the next chappie! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I would make a movie where the Titans go to Mexico like Beastboy wanted to. It would be BBRae! **

Chapter Three: Not Accepting It

"Hey Rae!" Beastboy yelled. Starfire flew up to Raven and gave her one of her signature bone-crushing hugs. "Greetings Friend Raven! I hope that you have had the most pleasant shlorvacks!" Raven's face turned slightly purple.

"No, Star, demons don't get dreams. We get nightmares every night" Raven squeaked as she tried to breathe. Starfire released her grip on Raven. "Oh, I am sorry Friend Raven" Starfire mumbled glumly as she flew back to her chair at the table.

Raven sighed and headed towards the kitchen. Cyborg smiled at her and patted her on the back. "Sup, Rae". Raven turned towards Cyborg, a vein on her forehead was throbbing. "How many times do I have to tell you people- MY NAME IS NOT RAE, IT'S R-A-V-E-N!". Robin chuckled. " We know Raven, it's just a cute little nickname. Starfire nodded. Raven exhaled and floated over to her tea maker. Just as she grabbed two packs of herbal tea she sensed someone sneaking up behind her.

" I know it's you Beastboy. My empathy powers read that someone else was near me".

_Did you know that it was Beastboy because you sensed emotions of affection radiating off him? Hmm? _

**Shut up Affection. Nobody asked for your help.**

_Oh, but you do need my help Raven. If you do not accept this feeling, your powers will stop working and I will fade aw-_

**AFFECTION! **

_Raven, you REALLY need to hear this. If I fade away, you will never love again. Hate shall consume you! You will lose control! Chaos shall reign!_

**Well, if you fade away then I won't have my heart broken… I can't go through that again. **

"RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled.

" What?"

"Your acting like you were in la la land", Beastboy chuckled.

Raven blushed. She loved Beastboy's laugh. And his pointy ears. And his cute little fang. And his jokes. Though Raven knew she liked these things about him, she would NEVER admit it. It would be foolish to say these things out loud, _especially _if you lived in tower that had three boys in it that blackmailed people all the time.

_See? Told ya I was right! _

**Shut up. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YES! I WIN! IN YO' FACE GRASS STAIN!"

"NO! YOU CHEATED CYBORG! RE-DO! RE-DO!"

Raven growled slightly at the sound of the loud commotion. She stood up, slammed her book shut, and walked over to them.

" Will you two please be quiet?! I am trying to read my book!" Raven yelled.

"RE-DO! RE-DO! RE-DO!"

"NO! YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I KEEP WINNIN' AND YOU KEEP LOSIN'!"

"_**HEY!"**_

The two bickering boys stopped their argument when they heard Raven yell. Raven NEVER yelled.

" You two always fight about the most ridiculous things! Meat, tofu, video games, re-do, FINDING THE FREAKING REMOTE CONTROL! I am trying to read, so I will give you a warning- shut up or I will beat the crap out of you both".

With that said, Raven sat back down and opened her book. Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other nervously before they returned to playing Super Fast Car Dash.

_Challdelor tightened his grip on the old wand. Silvia and Dipalo chanted the spell with him: _

_Hetatex, Nexcrome, Andelare! _

_Immense power shout out of the three wizard's wands. "No!" Siberia shouted as the power approached her. A great blast quickly filled the area after Siberia was hit with the magic. "Goodbye Siberia" the boys chanted in sync. They walked down to the bay. However, Silvia stayed. A tear ran down her cheek. "Goodbye, Mother" Silvia sobbed. _

_**END OF BOOK 12**_

Raven shut the book and lightly sat it down. " Wow". Just as she reached for book thirteen, the alarm blared its siren noise and the room flashed red. Raven ran with the others to the Ops room. Robin was looking at the villan check. " Titan's lets go!" he yelles. Starfire flew gracefully towards him. "But, Friend Robin, who is it?". Robin froze. " Slade".

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0o

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I may update on Friday, but ya' know. Stuff happens. See you next time with the next chapter! Ciao! Oh! Beastboy will go to Rae's mind in chapter 5. **


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

Love For Raven

By: PinkleaderBlossom

**Disclaimer: There is no way that I will EVER own Teen Titans * sobs* **

**A/N: Hiya! Told ya' I would update again! Well, I looked through my reviews… umm… someone left like a story plotline for a 'review'… please don't do that again…I would never take an idea, only SUGGESTIONS! Anyway, here's chapter four!**

**Chapter Four: Kidnapped**

The Teen Titans arrived at the warehouse; their supercomputer had located Slade in this area.

"Alright, Titans. I want you to split up. Try to find Slade. Call us if you need back up" Robin ordered.

The team nodded silently.

" Robin, I don't think we sho-"

Raven managed to say before Robin interrupted her.

" Look, I know what I'm doing. Just go look for Slade" Robin growled.

The other Titans split up and walked away. Raven kicked a pebble on the ground. " _Look, I know what I'm doing. Just look for Slade_ " Raven mimicked bitterly. " Please, Robin you don't know what heck your talking about".

_Creeeeaaaaakkkkk…. _

Raven pulled her hood up and got in the proper fighting stance. " Who's there?" she growled.

The only noise that was heard was the sound of the whispering wind. Raven shivered slightly. She continued walking, her senses on alert.

" _Raven…come join me…"_

"H-hello? Who's there? Show yourself, don't be a coward!"

Raven said confidently. She felt confident, but on the inside Raven felt a little scared.

" Well dear child, I thought you were the smart one" Slade chuckled darkly as he stepped out of the darkness.

Raven growled. " Slade! I should've known!"

Raven slipped her communicator out and contacted Robin.

" Robin, I've located Slade. He's in room-"

Slade sent a mini-bomb out that latched itself onto Raven's communicator. The device skittered over to the far corner and exploded. Raven's eyes widened. She ran over, looking for her communicator, only to see fragments and tiny pieces of it on the ground.

Raven's eyes glowed a dangerous red as she turned to Slade.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Raven screeched.

Slade merely chuckled. " And here I thought you were the _smart _one." Apparently I was wrong".

" _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! " _Raven chanted as black energy covered a crate in the corner. It was swung towards Slade, who dodged it quite easily.

Slade ran up to Raven a punched her in the jaw. Raven hit the ground with a thud. She used her powers to tear a pole off the wall and swing it at Slade. The twisted villain used his Bo staff to fend it off.

Raven grinded her teeth and the pole's attacks came faster. Slade grabbed the pole and broke it in half. He banged Raven in the head with it. Raven winced and grabbed the side of her head that had been hit. It was no surprise to her when she saw hot, sticky blood on her hand. The second she looked up, Raven saw Slade running at her.

"_Azarath, Metrion-_" Raven started before Slade sent a bomb towards her. Raven caught it and examined it carefully. " What the-"

" We'll be in touch" Slade said in his eerie, calm voice. He jumped out of the window before the bomb exploded.

Raven's eyes rolled back before she passed out.

0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" _Raven? Rae? Rae-Rae?"_

" _Please Friends, do the " shutting of the up" as I believe she is doing the waking of the up now"_

" _Yea, Star. I think she's comin' to"_

" _I swear, if Slade laid one hand on her, I'm gonna take a stick and-"_

Raven blinked her eyes open and stood up. The room was gray and white. Something was connected to her arm. Raven looked down and saw an IV connected to her arm. Before she could take it out, Raven saw green skin in the corner of her mysterious, violet eyes.

"Beastboy? Robin? Starfire? Cyborg?" Raven asked, confused.

" I was just at the warehouse fighting Slade. He destroyed my communicator as I was calling for back up," Raven mumbled.

Starfire nodded sympathetically. " Yes friend Raven, we know. We have borrowed the tapes of the video from the mayor of Jump City".

Raven shifted uncomfortably. She continued to keep the same bored look on her face, but inside a voice of uncertainty spoke.

_Did they hear Slade say that he would " keep in touch?" _

Raven silenced the voice, trying to ignore it. However, one half of herself found herself wondering the same thing.

"So… you saw everything?" Raven said, her voice cracking slightly as she said _everything_.

Her teammates nodded slowly at her. Cyborg and Robin glanced at each other and nodded. Raven saw this, and she narrowed her eyes.

" I'm sorry, is there something that you need to tell me. And don't lie. I can sense whether you are telling the truth or not" Raven growled.

Both of the boys sweat dropped. They shifted uncomfortably.

" Uh, nothing Raven… nothing is going on!" Cyborg sputtered.

Raven ripped the IV out of her arm and stood up.

"Don't lie to me!" Raven looked at Starfire and Beastboy. " Do you two know what's going on as well?".

Starfire and Beastboy shook their heads slowly, both looked equally confused as Raven was.

"Fine. I guess we have house that occupies TWO liars. If you need me, which you won't, I'll be in my room" Raven growled as she stomped out.

The four remaining Titans stared in shock as Raven left the room. An uncomfortable silence settled in.

" I hope Raven knows that we can see her butt".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raven sat in her darkened room. The dark sorceress wasn't so angry as she was before. Her reasoning emotion had kicked in (literally) and helped Raven realize that what she did was very immature and foolish. Half of her wanted to go and apologize. It was probably Timid or Regret. The other half of her wanted THEM to come to HER. That half wanted them to run to her door, beg and plead, maybe even swear to become her servants.

Raven closed her eyes and switched to the lotus position.

" I need to meditate. Focus, concentrate; Azarath_, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos _".

" _Azarath, metrion, z-_"

Just as Raven was about to enter a very deep state of meditation, her window was smashed open.

Everything happened so fast.

Glass shards flew everywhere. Tiny pieces of glass pierced her light gray skin. Blood poured out of her cuts. Raven winced, moaning in agony.

Slade jumped through the window and landed in Raven's room. He pulled Raven into his arms. Raven yelped in pain.

"Let… me… go…. You, you… bast-"

Slade slapped duct tape across Raven's mouth.

"Now, Raven. Didn't your mother ever tell you that saying profanity would get you punished?

Slade jumped out of the window, with Raven tied up, and he… disappeared.

Robin and the others bust down Raven's door. Instead of a neat, tidy room they saw debris and glass everywhere. The Titans stood, shocked and their mouths agape.

Starfire gasped.

"Friend Raven! She is_ gone_!"

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**A/N: OMG! Writing cliffhangers is so much fun! Now you guys have to wait till' next Friday! The next chappie is number five, and that means… * drum roll* BB GOES TO NEVERMORE TO LOOK FOR CLUES! Oh! If you guys are RobStar and BBRae friends, go check out my twin sister's story: Games That Shouldn't Be Played. **

**Her name is DarlingPrincessStarfire. We look dead alike! And we're identical twins! Anywho, go check out my sis's story! **

**Ciao! - PinkleaderBlossom**


	5. Chapter 5

Love For Raven

By: PinkleaderBlossom

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter 5! Beastboy will go to Nevermore in this one! Also, want your OC in a story? Go check out OC Story! By me, PinkleaderBlossom! OK, here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Scarlett.**

**Chapter 5: Where's Raven?**

Raven slowly blinked her eyes open. Everything was fuzzy and her she felt immense pain coming from her head. Splatters of blood were on the ground, dried and hardened.

Raven attempted to speak, finding that it was impossible. She tried to talk, but the words just wouldn't come out. Her cape was torn and had holes in it. Her skin tight leotard looked like someone had torn fabric off the side on purpose.

Raven growled. As she attempted to use her powers, she saw someone clamp silver cuffs onto her.

A girl, wearing a white shirt and black pants that fit her form tightly stood before her. She was light yellow and had flame-colored hair. A bow that had a sun in the middle and flames on the side of it was in her lively hair.

" Slade shall be with you in the shortest of minutes" the girl spoke in a soft voice.

" I'm Scarlett, by the way. Slade's niece" she muttered as she slipped into shadows, making her hair the only thing that you could see.

' _When and if I escape, I will make sure that Scarlett gets out of hear, too'_ Raven thought.

' _Thank you, Raven'_

Raven jumped slightly and looked at the girl. Unfortunately, Slade entered the room before Raven could reply. He stepped in front of her rusty cage. He held a need le that had a green serum inside of it.

"Open your mouth, child" Slade ordered.

Raven blinked at him angrily and turned around. She heard Slade grunt and mutter several swear words.

"Don't make me come in there young lady," he growled.

Scarlett decided to step out of the room and head back to her own room in Slade's hideout.

Raven gave in and opened her mouth, tears stinging her eyes as she thought about how this was probably something fatal.

The serum was squirted into her mouth, and Raven swallowed it willingly. She closed her eyes, mentally sending her friends goodbyes and best wishes. However, when she didn't taste the vanilla kiss of death, Raven opened one eye. Slade stood over her, looking like she just coughed up a bunny.

Raven growled.

" What did you do to me?" Raven yelled.

Slade merely blinked at her. Realization soon dawned upon her a few moments later. Raven covered her mouth in shock.

" But, why?" Raven whispered to Slade.

"Simple. I need you chant your mantra so I can carry out my plan" he stated.

Raven rolled her eyes. Typical Slade. Mysterious, and straight up selfish. Slade beckoned a Slade bot into the dim room. It handed Slade a piece of paper. Raven watched in horror as Slade ripped the paper to shreds and tore the face of the robot off. He picked up a pipe piece and beat down the rest of its body to nothing but a pile of metal.

" NO, NO, NO!" Slade screamed.

Raven flinched at his sudden outburst, but quickly recovered. Slade walked towards Raven after a couple of minutes.

" I'm sorry for the delay sweet Raven. You're just going to have to use the prototype of the machine. Fingers crossed that nothing backfires, darling" Slade chuckled darkly as two Sladebots wheeled a machine into the room.

Raven almost threw up. The thought of Slade calling her "darling" and "sweet" made her feel sick. Raven was forced out of her thoughts when she felt the cool touch of a silver metal grab her. The Sladebots threw her into the chair the was under the strange looking machine. Steel handcuffs locked her to the worn out looking lounge chair. Raven struggled against the handcuffs, but gave up as Slade approached her creepily. Because that's what Slade is. Creepy. Look it up in the dictionary. _Creepy adjective; synonym: creep, psychopath, villain in Jump City, Robin's obsession; definition: Picture of Slade's Face._ (A/N: Sorry! Back to the story! )

If you could see under his mask, you would notice that Slade was smiling a sick, twisted smile.

" Now, dear Raven, You can go home to your pathetic little friends today- if you just do what I say" Slade said in a sickly sweet voice.

A false sense of hope settled into Raven's mind.

_Maybe Slade is telling the truth… should I?_ Raven pondered.

Slade still stood in front of her, a gray controller in his gloved hands. His thumb was on the device's red button. No doubt, it controlled the machine.

Slade started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, Raven? I don't have all day " Slade growled.

Raven glared at him.

" Forgetting the fact that this helping you use your machine will get me to my friends today, I politely decline. You may or may not be tricking me and I refuse to take such a dangerous risk " Raven stated.

Slade growled angrily. This was NOT how things were supposed to be. But ,there had to be a way… like all people, and meta-humans alike, she had a weakness.

" Well, I guess I'll leave you to meditate. Just press the green button by your left hand if you change your mind " Slade said.

Raven looked shocked for a moment.

" Giving up, already? " Raven asked.

Slade merely waved his hand as left the room. Raven stared at the door in shock for several minutes. This wasn't like the Slade she knew. Something was up.

" Maybe meditation will help me clear my mind " Raven murmured.

" _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos-"_

Raven only managed those three words, before she remembered what Slade had said.

" NO! " Raven screamed.

Slade and the Sladebots burst into the room, feelings of pleasure rushing through Slade. His little plan had worked.

A black a white light came out of Raven. The machine absorbed it and a glass case acted like a barrier as it rose around the machine and Raven.

Raven screeched in agony, looks of pain and angst on her pretty face. The light stopped coming out of Raven causing her head to droop. Her body convulsed as sobs came from the young girl's mouth. The barrier was lifted and the silver cuffs released their hold on Raven. Slade approached her and motioned two Sladebots towards him.

" Take this piece of trash and throw her out. She has served her purpose " Slade stated.

Raven saw gravelly pavement collide with own world before she lost consciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Robin looked at the conditions his teammates were in. Starfire's clothes were dirty, she was half asleep, and she looked a mess. Cyborg's armor was rusty, and he needed to charge- immediately. Beastboy , looked the worse out of them all. He hadn't slept since Raven disappeared 3 days ago. His uniform was tattered, his hair was a mess, and his heart was broken over the loss of Raven. It was only yesterday that they found out about his crush on the sarcastic empathy.

FLASHBACK

_Beastboy was searching the internet, asking people they knew if they had seen Raven._

_Starfire was crying her heart out on the couch in Robin's arms. Cyborg was checking for the location on her communicator._

" _Sorry guys; I can't pick up her signal. I gave her one after Slade broke hers at the warehouse… but now it's gone " Cyborg said sadly._

_Beastboy sighed. _

"_Please return Raven. I can't lose you. I love you "._

_Starfire stopped crying to look a Beastboy. Robin and Cyborg looked up in shock._

_Starfire flew over to Beastboy._

" _I am most selfish friend. I am merely crying because Friend Raven is dear to me. You should be crying because Friend Raven is the most darling to you " Starfire whispered between sniffs._

_Robin put a hand on Beastboy's shoulder. _

"_We'll find her" Robin murmured._

_Cyborg nodded, agreeing with Robin._

_Beastboy smiled at them._

" _Thanks guys ". _

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin cleared his throat; " Has anyone located Raven?"

Robin felt his hopes sink even farther down as he watched his teammates shook their heads sadly.

Robin sighed, frustrated. His " Slade Room " had now become the " Raven Room ".

Even with his detective like skills, he still couldn't figure out where the dark sorceress was.

Beastboy jumped up suddenly, making thing fly off of the table.

" I know where to go!" the green teenager exclaimed.

Starfire lifted her head off the table and smiled.

" Glorious Friend Beastboy! Where is Friend Raven?" Starfire smiled with a gleam in her emerald eyes.

Beastboy was leaving the room as Starfire said this. He stepped back into the room and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, I'm sure Raven would kill me if I told you guys, but Cyborg already knows about the place" Beastboy rambled.

Cyborg nodded slightly at Beastboy. _' Go BB. Go find Raven. ' _ his eyes seemed to say.

Beastboy nodded and headed to Raven's room.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The door to Raven's room hissed as it slid open, revealing a dark and eerie bedroom. Beastboy shuddered. This place still gave him the creeps.

The green changeling searched the dark room for Raven's special meditation mirror. It was only months ago that Cyborg and Beastboy had ventured to Raven's room. Both had journeyed into her mirror, thinking it was her way back home. However, as the ventured further into the mirror they learned that it was a mirror into her mind, not a toy.

The silver mirror was on the floor, a silver shield around it. Everything else in her room was broken, or reduced to pieces.

' _The mirror must have a protection spell on it ' _Beastboy thought.

When he touched it, the shield disappeared and Raven appeared on the screen. The image flickered.

" _Beastboy" _ Raven said

Beastboy nearly had an emotional meltdown when he heard the demoness' monotone voice.

" _You have found my mirror because something has happened to me. I give you permission to enter my mirror. Please, take care in my mind" _Mirror Raven said before the image flickered and disappeared.

The mirror got red eyes and sucked Beastboy into it.

" AHHHHHHHHHH! " Beastboy screamed as he fell down the swirling red and black portal.

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I wanted Beastboy to already be in Nevermore, but I didn't want to rush things, so… yeah. Anyway, Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I feel so loved! **

**Ciao, PinkleaderBlossom :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Love For Raven

By: PinkleaderBlossom

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to everyone who is following me on Tumblr! If you want to follow my BBRae blog go to tumblr, set up an account and follow beautifulempathraven. Anyway, here's chapter six! Wow…. 0.o six chapters…. ****SIX CHAPTERS!**** That means seven left…**

Chapter Six: Lost in Jump City

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beastboy landed with a thud when he hit the ground. Tiny pieces of brown grass and wilting flowers entered his mouth. Wait… brown grass? Wilting flowers? Beastboy sat up and spit the grass out of his mouth.

Raven's mind looked unusually dark. The sky was black and lightning flashed dangerously after thunder boomed and echoed. The grass was brown and the flowers where wilting. Happy looked… sad for once. Her once cheery pink cloak was now magenta.

Beastboy ran over to her.

"Happy? What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the once cheery emoticlone.

Happy sniffed and looked at Beastboy.

"We're lost, BB. He threw us out and now we're lost" she said in a tiny voice.

"Who?" Beastboy asked.

Another emotion stepped beside them. Her cloak was a dark yellow and the glasses she wore were black. Something told Beastboy that she normally didn't look like this.

"Happy", the emotion said dangerously. "If you mention that man's name, I will kill you with my two hands.

Happy gave an unconvincing apologetic smile.

The unknown emotion looked at Beastboy.

"My name is Intelligence. We didn't meet when both you and Cyborg ventured to Raven's mind" .

" I saw you merge into Raven when you were fighting… uh, Rage" Beastboy said.

The emotion nodded and looked away. It pained Beastboy to look at the two emotions. They looked so much like Raven. Oh, how he missed Raven! Her beautiful voice, the murderous glares she would send him as he placed his hands on her chest, the way her hand felt on his wounded chest as she healed his battle wounds. A tear threatened to spill out of the changelings emerald eyes. He knew he liked Raven more than friend… but was there a chance that he LOVED her?

Happy shook Beastboy gently. He snapped back to reality to see Intelligence standing with another emoticlone. This one had a deep purple cloak and she looked… love sick? The unknown emotion gave Beastboy a hug that rivaled Starfire's.

"Umm… do I know you?" he asked once the emotion let him go.

She sniffed and took her hood down. Her hair was longer than Raven's purple hair and her eyes sparkled with love and affection.

"No, Beastboy. You don't know me, but I know you".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o

Raven slowly blinked her eyes open. The world was fuzzy and blurred. As soon as Raven could see clearly, she clutched the side of her head. Immense pain filled her head. It felt like someone was slamming a hammer against her head.

Raven was surprised that no one had seen her yet.

' _But that only happens in movies. Reality is different from fantasy.' _ Raven thought to herself.

She looked down and examined her clothes. Her leotard was ripped completely, shreds hanging here and there. Raven blushed and closed her cloak once she realized that her lacey undergarments were visible completely.

As she walked through the city, Raven felt violated. Her leotard wasn't that torn when she was still conscious. Well, knowing Slade…

Raven shuddered and clutched her cloak a little harder than before. Men were eyeing her and giving out catcalls. Some even walked up to her and asked for some fun time alone. Raven, disgusted, would decline and shove past them.

She looked and realized that she was lost.

' _Maybe I should teleport… but that would take up my energy…' _Raven thought as levitated into the air.

She could see the 'T' in the distance. In fact, it wasn't very far from where she was.

Raven flew a couple miles then she landed to rest. The sun was setting on the horizon. City people were leaving. Gangsters and drug dealers were heading onto the streets. They watched Raven as she walked by.

Even though she had her cloak on, Raven knew they were tracing her figure. Her cloak became see-through when she slipped in a puddle earlier. She hurried through the streets, automatically deciding that she hated this part of the city.

Then it happened. Raven felt someone grab her from behind, and shove her up against a nearby wall.

"What the heck!? Let go of me!" Raven screamed.

Her powers refused to work, and Raven was too scared to even try funny business with these people.

Two men handcuffed her to the telephone pole by the wall. Their " leader " was looking Raven up and down.

"You're a pretty lady" he said. His voice sounded like a gravelly road when he spoke. He smiled, revealing the fact that he missing teeth.

Raven grimaced at him.

The man came closer and felt her cloak fabric.

Raven blushed and became slightly nervous. His hand was getting a little to close to her " knobs on the stove".

She didn't know much about this type of thing, but Robin watched a lot of Investigation Discovery. It was basically a bad version of Health class.

His two friends came over an ripped Raven's cloak off, revealing her underwear clad form.

Raven blushed and squirmed. She didn't like where this was going.

The man smiled again.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked as he eyed her chest.

Raven had (as Beastboy said) " boobs the size of watermelons! ". This had earned Beastboy a slap from the dark sorceress.

Raven blushed slightly and growled.

" My chest, now leave me alone or I will hurt you" she growled.

The man just looked at her.

"We know you're a Teen Titan. That's why we bound you with anti-power ropes" the man stated.

Raven's eyes widened and she started panicking. The man started coming towards her.

Raven closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o

**A/N: Yea, I'm trying to keep this story T… if you perverted ones want to go read something… I suggest Breaking Her. Anyway in the next chapter, Raven may or may not be found…. **

**Ciao! **

**PinkleaderBlossom**


	7. Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

Love For Raven

By: PinkleaderBlossom

**A/N: IF YOU DID NOT READ MY PROFILE, GO READ IT NOW! :( **

**I put some very important info in it! BTW, I'm sick while I'm writing this. I know, I'm still going to the waterpark, but ya know… anywho ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN THEM! YEP! I'M THE CREATORS DAUGHTER- No. I lied *****sobs* I, grrr, I don't own the Teen Titans. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Chapter Seven: Friend or Foe?

Raven closed her eyes; beads of sweat pouring down her pale complexion. Oh, if only her powers were working! She would blast this thug and his crew into Jump City Penitentiary! A few minutes later, Raven looked down.

The man was nowhere near her, instead he was moaning in pain on the ground. His two henchmen were lying in unnatural body positions, and a pool of scarlet blood surrounded both. Raven winced and looked away.

'_But, who did this?' _Raven thought_. _

"I did" a voice said.

Raven narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She knew this voice; it was the villain they fought last week. The villain Robin created himself.

"Red X?" Raven asked as he stepped into the light.

"In the flesh, babe" Red X slyly said as he looked her up and down.

Raven blushed and closed her cloak.

"Why did you save me? I thought you were a villain"

"So? That doesn't mean that I leave all damsel in distress waiting"

"I didn't need your help. I had it all under control"

"Yes, you weren't tied up, and the man was not about to r-"

"You know what I mean"

"No, Raven. I know bits and pieces about you. You act like you don't care, but you do. Do you know what he was going to do to you?"

Raven's pupils shrank. Red X was right, but she didn't have to tell him. He just looked into her eyes, and all was revealed.

"Are you going to kill me? Are you going to return mw to Slade? I'm his _precious darling_ now" Raven snarled.

Red X chuckled.

"Nah, I'm tired. I'll head back to my place… wanna come?"

"Red X, you are a boy. I am a girl. Boys tend to be more hormonal than girls"

"…"

"Boys tend to be more perverted than girls"

"Oh, yeah that's right"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"But, I guess I can spend the night. Only one though" Raven muttered.

"Try any funny business and I will send you to the deepest part of Hell, where you will burn for all eternity"

"Is that a threat?"

"No…it's a promise" Raven smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

Red X gulped. He used his hand to signal her the "lets go" motion. The two set off for the thief's home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Nevermore _

"No, Beastboy. You don't know me, but I know you".

Beastboy gulped nervously. Stalkerish much? But then again, we're talking Raven's emotions here.

"So, are you going to tell me who you are?" he asked.

The emotion responded after she stopped staring at him dreamily.

"I don't believe that Raven would be comfortable with me telling you who I am, without her consent of course" the emotion replied.

"But please, for now just call me… Purple" the emoticlone said as she lifted he cloak a tiny bit.

"O-okay" Beastboy blushed.

Intelligence cleared her throat. Everyone looked up.

"I believe Raven is okay, for now at least".

Intelligence was right. Everything and everyone was back to their correct colors and selves. Happy was back in a pink cloak and she giggled with excitement as a butterfly flew past her. Purple's cloak had gone back to purple, and she seemed to be staring at Beastboy again, causing him to blush. Intelligence's cloak was yellow once more, and she took everything in as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey, I've got a question, Intelligence" Beastboy said

"Ask away, friend"

Beastboy blushed.

"Why are you wearing glasses if you can see?" he asked innocently.

Intelligence flushed red.

"I-it makes me look smarter. You know, the stereotype. Nerds and Dorks and Geeks wear glasses" Intelligence frowned.

"What if we can't come home? What if we're lost forever? What if we never see Beastboy-" a worrying voice said.

"Ah, shut up Timid. Everything is okay. Maybe doing some kick boxing will make you forget"

A soft whimper could be heard.

Beastboy looked at Intelligence.

"Raven is right. You are stupid. It's obviously Timid and Brave. Didn't you meet them in Raven's mind on your first visit?"

"Yeah, but it's been 2 months since I last came. I kinda have a bad memory, heh" Beastboy stuttered.

00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: I know, kinda short, BUT I'M STILL SICK AND IT'S 8:42 P.M.! I should be in bed now 0.o I think I will go to sleep. Well, how did you like Red X, hmm? Thought it might be Beastboy or Robin, hmm? That is way to cliché! Besides, it's too early for Raven to admit her feelings right now. The story is only going to have 13 chapters.**

**Also, I might post a one-shot this week. Keep your eyes peeled for it. If I do, it will be called: **

_**RAVEN'S SICK!**_

**But if it does really well, then… It'll be 5 chapter story about Raven having the flu. It will be really crazy because her half demon powers will go crazy, and it will cause her to speak her mind… meaning MAJOR BBRAE! Lt me know what you guys think! **

**Ciao, **

**PinkleaderBlossom**


	8. Chapter 8

Love For Raven

By: BeautifulempathRaven

**A/N: Hey, I changed my username, but I'm still PinkleaderBlossom! :3 Not a copycat who stole Love For Raven :3 I can't believe that we're on chapter 8! Only 5 chapters left! Keep your eyes peeled for **

"**After Terra-ized", which is a one-shot I'm going to post today or Saturday. Raven's Sick will be posted on Saturday. Now for chapter 8! **

**Disclaimer: * puts on red slippers* I wish I owned Teen Titans, I wish I owned Teen Titans; I wish I owned Teen titans! **

***Looks around* **

**Man, nothin' changed. Here Dorothy, take your stupid shoes back! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 8: Lost or Found?

_Late Evening _

The sun was setting on Jump City, as it was around 7:00 at night. Lights were turning off if houses as children were kissed goodnight and tucked into their warm beds, safe and sound.

Two dark figures made their way through the Jump City sewer; one female, the other male.

Raven grabbed Red X's stretchy body suit and made him look her in the eye.

"Red X, where the heck are we going? You said that we were going to your freaking house. So, tell me; WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING! Tell me the truth, or I kill you and have all the demons in **hell** torture you until the end!" Raven growled.

Red X started sweating.

"W-we are going to my house! It's just, if we go above ground, I'll go to jail" he said.

Raven raised her eyebrows, but she let him go. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Well? Aren't you going to finish unlocking that stupid door?" Raven scoffed.

Red X sweat dropped.

"Of course" he muttered.

Red X pulled out some keys, fondling with them and muttering things to himself. He glanced up at Raven and blushed. Raven looked down at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What" Raven questioned.

Red X cleared his throat.

"I never realized how good you looked in the leotard. It shows off your cur-" Red X said before he was interrupted.

Raven lifted her hand and slapped the thief across his face. She panted and watched him roll around on the ground in pain. Eventually, Raven calmed down and helped him up.

"I'm not sorry".

00ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o000

_Nevermore _

Purple gazed at Beastboy, and then she grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"You want to find Raven?" Purple asked softly.

Beastboy nodded solemnly and looked down. Purple led him into a forest area. There was tree that was twisted into the shape of a heart. Birds and baby rabbits were near the entrance, rubbing heads with another one of their species. Beastboy's eyes widened and he let go of Purple's hand. Purple looked down and closed her eyes in sadness for a minute.

"I believe that you can find Raven if you look into my golden mirror," Purple said softly.

Beastboy looked at her. He smiled, but then he frowned.

"But, then I would never see you again…" he murmured sadly.

Purple took his hands and looked into his eyes. They were full of love, and tears brimmed at the bottom of her purple irises.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"Y- you're Affection, aren't you?" Beastboy asked her.

Purple blushed and nodded.

"I didn't want to let you know, or Raven might have killed me, or locked me away again… she can be…difficult," Affection said.

Beastboy looked at Affection and held her hand to his chest.

"Affection, I lo-" Beastboy said.

Affection placed her finger over his mouth, and Beastboy gave her a "What gives?" expression.

"I'm not the person you should tell that to BB, and you know that," Affection murmured.

Beastboy looked down and nodded. Affection led him inside her realm, where they sky was light pink. The clouds were in the shape of hearts, and all the animals were cuddling with their mates.

Affection pointed at something and Beastboy looked up to see a giant golden mirror.

"Just whisper the name of a loved one, and the mirror will tell you where they are," she said.

Beastboy cleared his throat and stood in front of the mirror.

"Raven" he said.

The mirror rippled, and then it showed an image of Raven and Red X going into a little house together. Red X was pulling Raven in.

Beastboy gasped.

"R-raven! She's in trouble! Thanks, Affection but I've got to go!" Beastboy yelled.

Affection waved goodbye and looked down sadly. A single tear slid down her cheek as the gates closed.

"Oh, Beastboy. I am only released from this prison every two years. Please, don't go…"

0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0oo00ooo0o0o

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It's short, but it ended well, don't you think? **

**R&R plz! **

**Ciao, **

**BeautifulempathRaven**


	9. Chapter 9

Love For Raven

By: BeautifulempathRaven

**A/N: Uh, not much to say… but one story will up date per week. In other words, Only Love For Raven will update this week. Peace, Love, and Highschool will update next week and so forth. **

**Disclaimer: Why do I even try? I don't own Teen Titans. **

**000o0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o000 **

Chapter 9: Rescued…?

Red X kicked the door and turned the key in the keyhole. The small door creaked open to reveal a dining room with several

doors that led to other rooms.

Raven let her mouth gape open, and she stared at Red X with a questioning look.

Red X shrugged.

"What? I can't just keep running to my house after you guys fight me. I need someplace to teleport to anyway. You don't think I'm just disappearing now, do you?" he said.

Raven rolled her eyes and pushed him aside.

"So, uh, where is the bathroom? Slade kept me locked in that cage with a bucket. As if I was going to pee in front of him," Raven sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Red X pointed to the door near the kitchen and shut the little door. Raven walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked into the mirror and out a hand to her mouth as she looked at herself.

Instead of the same bored looking girl with purple hair and a blue cloak, Raven saw a girl with bags under eyes and two scars on her cheekbones. Her hair was completely ripped off on one side, and the rest looked like a stylish bang hanging over on of her eyes. Her cloak was gone, and her leotard was torn above her chest and torn on her stomach.

Raven closed her eyes thought of her friends. Images of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy floated into her mind. Her eyes watered, but she blinked the tears back. If she broke down and started crying now, it wouldn't help at all.

Raven wiped her eyes a splashed her face with water when she heard a knock at the door.

"You okay in there, little miss demon?" Red X asked cautiously.

Raven slid the door open and nodded as she left the door.

"What's for dinner? I need some food. Well, actually I don't care if we have food.

I just need some tea," Raven growled.

"Well, all I got is cereal, so... tough love sweetie" Red X said.

He chuckled turned around, staring straight at Raven's angry face.

"Don't call me sweetie, and DON'T MESS AROUND WITH ME BOY" Raven yelled.

The, the door fell down.

Raven reached for her hood, put remembered it wasn't there. Her hands till glowed black with energy. Red X pulled out his ninja x's and assumed the fighting position.

Raven gasped and stopped her power.

"R-robin?"

Starfire gasped and flew over to Raven.

"Friend Raven! We are glad to see you! Friend Beastboy said he figured out where you were!" Starfire said.

"Uh, nice look, Raven" Cyborg said awkwardly.

Raven glared at him.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Robin asked.

Beastboy nodded.

Raven's eyes clouded over with fear again, and she closed her eyes as she spoke.

"S-Slade kidnapped me. He wanted to use my power for something. He just threw me out when I was done. Some thugs tried to, uh, fondle me. If Red X hadn't shown up…"

Raven opened her eyes and looked down.

She could still see the shocked looks on her teammates faces as they took in everything she just said.

Raven jumped slightly as she felt Beastboy come up and hug her.

She buried her head in his shoulder.

Then she cried.

0o0o0o0o00ooo0ooo0o0o0ooo0o00o0oo

_Titans' Tower _

Raven hovered above the bed in the med bay in a healing trance. Starfire was watching over her, her face showing that she was worried. She glanced at Raven and then back at her chart she had made.

Starfire checked the box that said "in a healing trance for 72 hours".

Starfire closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and sniffled a little.

"No, Starfire, I shall not cry. Friend Raven is okay. She is just healing herself," Starfire reassured herself.

However, even though she said these things, Starfire could not ignore the pit of worry in her stomach. She was, indeed, worrying herself sick.

Cyborg entered the med bay and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Star. You need to change Raven, or else she'll get sick" he whispered.

Starfire nodded and rolled a Raven out of the room to change her clothes. Robin looked at Raven as Starfire wheeled her down the hall and sighed.

"Why did Slade want her powers?" Robin growled softly.

Sure, he was concerned about Raven's well being, but he was also wondering why Slade wanted her power. He looked over his notes and threw them on the ground in frustration. Robin put his hands over his face and thought quietly to himself.

0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o

Raven shifted slightly as she came back to reality. She found herself in a bathtub by herself. Raven looked down and started failing her arms about. Starfire came into the room with some shampoo and soap, but dropped them when she saw Raven.

And Starfire screamed.

Robin and the boys broke the door down to see Starfire smiling with tears of joy spreading down her face. Raven was sitting-annoyed- in the bathtub, with a displeased look on her face. She looked at the boys and yanked the shower curtain in front of her.

"You know, the door is there for a reason," Raven deadpanned.

Robin blushed and shifted his feet.

"Well, we didn't expect you to be…"

"Naked?" Raven offered.

Beastboy blushed and nodded.

Raven looked away and blushed.

"Oh, um, I heard that Beastboy found me so, uh, thanks Beastboy" Raven blushed.

"Oh, no problem Rae-ven," Beastboy stuttered.

Raven shook her head.

"Rae," Raven said.

Cyborg smirked evilly at the two. Robin looked at Cyborg with a look that said "don't you dare". Cyborg crossed his arms and stomped out.

Starfire grabbed Raven's hands and pulled her out of the bathtub.

"We shall have a party for the return of Friend Raven!" Starfire cheered.

Raven frowned and shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't want a party Starfire. I don't _do_ parties," Raven frowned.

Starfire frowned and dropped Raven.

"I am deeply sorry Friend. I do not wish to upset you…" Starfire trailed off and gave Raven puppy dog eyes.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to regret this, but, Starfire, you can throw me a party…" Raven muttered.

Starfire flew around the room, cheering and naming everything she was make, and put at the party.

Robin cleared his throat.

"Can I make one little suggestion?" he asked.

"Of course" Raven said sarcastically.

"You, uh, might wanna put a towel on Raven" he said.

Raven looked down and groaned. She used her powers to grab Robin and Beastboy and throw them out the room.

Then, after grabbing a towel, Raven slumped down onto the floor and groaned.

"I think I liked it better when I was with Slade".

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I worked really hard on it. And by that I mean, whenever I had time, or whenever I was in Study Hall and I didn't have any homework. So, you know this story is only going to have 13 chapters. Obviously, there will be a sequel, but the sequel won't start until I finish Peace, Love, and Highschool. Plus, it may not have a sequel if I decide to go ahead and do Princess of Azarath. It's a story where the monks of Azarath call Rae-Rae back to Azarath because they recent queen/princess dies, and she's next in line for the throne. It then turns out they tricked her, and they just want to kill her because of all the suffering they had to go through when Raven's dad came through and destroyed the town. SO, her friend have to save her, but they've only got one month to do it because on her birthday, she will die. I know. I'm crazy :P. **

**R&R please! **

**Ciao, **

**BeautifulempathRaven **


End file.
